zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Okay, due to a lot of issues we've been having as of late, General Discussion and Debate If ZSF were to be equivocated on a ratings scale, we would use the M''' (ESRB, games) or '''R (MPAA, film) rated materials. ZSF has been known to handle sensitive and family-unfriendly subject material, and is recommended for players of 16 years of age and older. Multiple mediums have been used, including jokes, reviews, debates, light/brief sexual humor, and even a -little- bit of playful trolling is observed from time to time. Etiquette *'No Spamming', at any time, for any reason, ever. You will be warned, and if you persist, then you might be permanently banned on the spot. Spambots will be removed on the spot. *'No Flooding.' Flooding can sometimes go hand in hand with spamming; on IRC, flooding generally concerns posts of multiple lines in a certain timeframe. An in-house example can concern rolling massive amounts of dice at once. On it's part, ZSF's home server tends to throttle or kick users with obscenely large posts. We know it's not always intended to be harmful, but please be respectful of the channel spaces. *'Offensive language should be minimized.' ZSF takes a liberal stance on language; swearing generally is overlooked except in extreme/directly offensive circumstances. Please keep in mind of certain vocabulary concerning race, orientation, nationality, or the like that should be avoided. *'NO HARRASSMENT.' This one is a biggie with most of the staff. This could be anything from excessively messaging a player (to the point of their annoyance), consistently targeting another player, or spreading hurtful comments or general disinformation a player. None of this, please. **'Report Harassment to ZSF Staff.' In the best interest of everyone, realize that we cannot and likely will not see everything going on. If you feel harrassed, then you need to bring it up with us, and let us know what's going on; remember, if something is wrong, we want to help you! **'Accusations are judged situationally.' This does '-not-' mean that we do not care about harassment, however it's not always black and white, and sometimes we have to sort them out as they come to us. Occasionally, apparent cases of harrassment turned out to be miscommunication; other times it was indeed nefarious. Nonetheless we take your concerns seriously. *'Respect ZSF Staff.' We do not make profit on this game. We are volunteers who put time, energy and effort into making ZSF work for the entertainment of the players. We will not demand recognition or compensation; we simply ask for good manners and behavior. *'Mind SorceryNet's Terms and Policies.' ZSF is based on the SorceryNet IRC server. You are hereby required to follow their rules as well as ours. Misconduct can and will be reported to SorceryNet management. *'Mind U.S Code and it's laws.' Personal threats, child pornography, scamming, phishing, or any sort of reprehensible behavior that violates U.S. Federal law can and will be reported to the relevant authorities in addition to removing you from our playing space at our discretion. We want the game to be enjoyable for all parties, and we will take the appropriate measures to keep it that way. *'General social rules and common sense apply.' If the average person sees your actions as negative, then it is likely your responsibility to fix those mistakes. In Character OOC Discussion When RP is happening in the gaming channels, please use some fashion to discern Out of Character information from In Character information. The most widely-accepted method is by using parenthesi () for OOC. This rule is rather loosely enforced, but we request you to make the difference anyways. *'Examples:' **'' (Hi, guys.)'' **'' --- Hi, guys.'' **'' OOC: Hi, guys.'' If you have your own method, that's okay. As long as we can tell the difference. ^^ Godmoding/Power-Playing Two of the least favored forms of RPing. Godmoding and Powerplaying are two terms for the act of being all powerful, or controlling other people's characters against their will. In general, this is a warnable offense, involving penalties and possibly even banning if it persists. *'Controlling characters (making them act in a manner of your choosing, even/especially against their character) that do not belong to you without permission of their player is forbidden.' The -only- exceptions to character control concerns a GM having to direct a character where their presence is required. Usually, this consists of auto-follow, or bare bones control ("(Character) moves to this location"). *'Using Player Knowledge In-Character is forbidden.' For clarification. A character cannot, and most likely will not, know everything, based on their limited perceptions and inability to be everywhere at once. This concept is also known as meta-knowledge. A GM or Player can reserve the right to maintain certain knowledge or actions as uncommon, private or even secret information separate from the characters themselves; violation of this concept will get you in a lot of trouble, very quickly. *'Imposing actions on other characters is forbidden.' Sometimes players will try to force an outcome to happen in their favor. The player might try to strong arm it through, or the system may be used. However, it is possible to take this too far. Using the system as an extension to try and constantly forward a godmode-worthy offense, and it's against the other player's permission, will risk you suspended on the spot. *'Character Flaws must be observed at all times.' If a character has a flaw, the player must be vigilant in maintaining it, whatever it takes, whether it has to do with the role play, or any rolls that might be incurred in the process of observing them. Flaws can't magically disappear, they have to be played out. A character trying to hide a flaw In-Character is acceptable; ignoring a flaw when it is applicable is not, under -any- circumstance. *'Character Immortality is forbidden.' This one shouldn't even have to be said. Characters -can- die in this game. Trying to make it as if your character can never die will be met with hostile opposition from staff. Player Killing In many RPGs, especially of the MMO variety, the concept of "player killing", also known as PKing, where one player might target and attempt to kill another's character, exists. ZSF encourages all players and characters to be civil. Please be aware that if PKing is engaged in, any violent actions can and will be met with an equal and opposite reaction at the discretion of the players and their characters. If you try to kill someone in game, be prepared for many, if not all of them, to fight back. At the same time, if a player engages excessively in PKing, the staff can seek to act as they see fit. IC Ettiquette *The characters are responsible for any and all actions they incur in the course of a roleplay. This by extension installs responsibility on their player within reasonable limits. *Characters will not be given special protection from In Character repercussions for any choices or potential mistakes they make. ZSF staff or other players are not responsible and cannot be held accountable for the consequences that befall from those choices in any way, shape, or form. These situations must resolve In Character, without outside influence. Secondary Characters Secondary characters, generally known as NPCs or Extras, are essential and non-essential characters in the scope of the game. They are secondary characters, to serve as assistants, plot drivers, additional characters, filler, antagonists...all sorts of different things. They are most typically played by GMs, however recent changes have allowed Extras to be played by regular/veteran players with permission. *'PC Supremacy is always in effect.'When it comes to Extras or NPCs slots being offered to players to fill their character rosters, they by nature cannot inherently be higher priority than a PC. The players and their primary characters come first. NPCs and Extras will always be limited in some form, as stated before, they are secondary characters. This includes limits stretching from hour allotments, to rewards, to mission roster limits, to certain types of character interaction. *'NPCs are not required to interact with other PCs.' This can be dependent on RP interactions; however, NPCs are not beholden to any PCs; they do not have to offer them goods or services, be it combat assistance, training, crafting, or casting for them, if they so choose. *'NPCs are not sacred.' In the simplest sense of the concept, we are loaning these slots to you. You were given them in good faith. They can be taken away. NPCs can be replaced, shunned or kicked. They can be killed easier. Trying to give too much power or focus to an NPC might be considered under godmoding and will be dealt with accordingly. Complaining about an NPCs progression will be ignored. These are support characters we are letting you have. If you want a character of importance, focus on your PCs. Game Over There are two standing ways for a character to receive a game over. Either way sees them removed from the game they're participating in against their terms. *'Death:' The character has sustained too many mortal wounds, too much blood loss, or otherwise pertinent damage. Regardless of the causes, when the character has reached this point, they are declared dead and and further action outside of their death is ceased. *'Nonstandard:' a non-typical but still valid form of removal, where the character is removed from play non-lethally, typically by force from the main cast through IC actions. The character is not dead, strictly speaking, but their removal constitutes a game over for the character and any and all further action ceases. A GM is under no obligation to do anything for a character removed in this way except to send them off on good terms if so inclined by the situation. Player-Staff Relations *'Be on the lookout for suspicious activity.' This could be anything to unusual behavior to unusual rolls. You will not be punished for pursuing a lead unless there is warrant to do so. Be vigilant, but be respectful and reasonable, and report anything you feel uncomfortable with. *'Treat everyone with respect.' If a GM asks or tells you to do something, it is advised that you do so. Likewise, if a player makes a request, a GM should make an effort to honor it. If they feel they cannot, they should pass it along to their fellow staff. *'Be. Civil.' Passive aggressive behavior is frowned upon and action can be taken against it. It is a pet peeve of many members of the staff and even of the current active player base, and it is often times seen as more insulting than direct action. Don't do it. You will be called on it. *'Do NOT play favorites.' You may not selectively ignore a GM's decision or request for information simply because you do not like that individual. A GM was granted the right to run as management within the game, so you must show them the same respect to them as you would anyone else. *'Rulings made by a GM are non-negotiable.' If they make a call, then you must respect it. If you end up getting in trouble, then you must take the penalty. If you don't like it, you won't act in a way to receive it in the future, will you? **'Players have 48 hours to comply with a ruling,' in the event that a ruling consists of changes of statistic material, such as information on a character sheet. GM-contested material cannot by used by the player/character in question if it is pending review or removal unless an appropriate compromise or reversion has been granted. Cease and desist rulings are effective immediately without reprieve. **'GMs are requested to not persue the matter further,' unless prohibited material is used in violation of the ruling after the fact. We understand that people have lives or might otherwise be busy, but we also respectfully request that you are attentive to such matters when available, to prevent any drama. **'Failure to comply with the ruling', either by inaction after the alloted time or violation of the ruling will result in further action being taken. Staff-Staff Relations *'Rulings given out to players should be reported in the staff lobby within roughly 24 hours.' This is mostly to prevent any confusion within the staff, and also to more easily track penalties. It also allows for closer scrutiny of the parties involved if foul play is a concern. *'Rulings may be reviewed by other GMs.' This, in the event that foul play is determined, allows for GMs to alter or remove unfair calls, or confirm them. Don't always expect that another GM is going to simply reverse a decision. Infractions If a player breaks a rule or is disturbing the peace against the wishes of other players or staff, direct action can be taken at their discretion. These come in a variety of flavors: *'A verbal warning will be issued' to avert a possible offense or in reaction to one occurring. Generally this just means you made a mistake and we're asking to check yourself for everyone's benefit. *'A kick from the channel' (with temporary use of the ban command to avert any auto-join script) *'Hour Bans' (minimum 3 days/24 in-game hours; your character in game free time is considered forfeit and cannot be gained or utilized during the time of the ban. This is most commonly issued for repeat system violations. Continued violations after the first time an hour ban is issued can result in additional hour bans with a longer penalty time.) *'Channel Bans' (minimum 24 hours; the player is removed from the channel for the specified time period. Benefits from the game while the player has been banned are considered reduced or void at staff discretion.) *'Probation' (minimum 24 hours; a player will be limited in their actions, and will be required to seek staff oversight before any of their actions can be finalized; even for events or rolls that the player knows how to do on their own.) *'Removal from ZSF' (Permanent, pending staff review; the rarest and harshest of penalties one can incur, and the only way to receive it is to earn it. You will be banned from all ZSF-relates channels indefinitely, and written recognitions or accomplishments (such as special thanks) will be taken down, and your access to your In Character materials will be forfeit (but not erased). IC actions will remain in place, for better or worse. To be removed from ZSF, one must have multiple infractions against you, and a 2/3rds confirmation from the staff of any permanent ban. This has been issued once in ZSF history. We seek that it be the last. Final Okay, you guys have read the rules..reread them once or twice, to make sure you're sure, and if you feel something is missing, don't hesitate to ask or comment, and we will amend as necessary. Due to situations that have occurred in the last few months, ZSF staff is mandating that people read the rules to make sure that "unnecessary drama" be toned down. People are getting tired of it. So lets try and shape up, before we decide we have to regulate more, okay?